Edición limitada Tenten
by cheeseburguer
Summary: Summary: Lo suyo siempre fueron las armas, hasta que se presento un modelo único. Las mamaderas.


_**Resumen: Lo suyo siempre fue las armas, hasta que se presento un modelo único. Las mamaderas.**_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad: Propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Mi gusto no ha permitido dejar una Tenten con alguien que no fuera Neji, pero una vez que tuve la idea simplemente no pude dejarla. Perdóname Neji.**_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _ **:**_ _ **Pos-guerra, posibles spoilers.**_

* * *

" _Edición limitada Tenten"_

 _Un magnifico día se desarrollaba hasta el momento en la aldea; una vez pasada la guerra, aún con las múltiples y desafortunadas heridas que dejaron marca en los corazones de todos, muchas cosas sucedieron y la vida continuó su curso. Y esto no excluyo la kunoichi de chonguitos capaces de mantenerse en combate, Tenten. Que incluía su vida real de maternidad. Luego de la pérdida de Neji, el dolor irrumpió en las cejas de Rock Lee, cejas encrespadas sensei y en ella. Su compañero y más importante aún, su amigo. Pero si la guerra se había llevado a cabo los recuerdos quedarían con ellos y el ojiperlado habría deseado su felicidad como lo lobo para Neji aun cuando se sacrifico de semejante forma. Pero esa era la decisión, ahora era libre y descansaba en paz, tiempo después se sabría incluso que su sobrina Himawari Uzumaki la visitaba constantemente en el cementerio, de haber estado vivo, hubiesen tenido un vínculo aún más fuerte. Bueno, no creo saberlo, pero sí sabía que Neji la había amado. Y la la amaba, desde otro lugar ..._

 _Ahora bien, Tenten era madre de un pequeño y enérgico hijo de Babas y energía pero este era recargaba constantemente, había salido tan alborotador como el padre, su pequeño Metal Lee. Y aunque era un bulto que había llenado sus vidas de alegría indudablemente, Lee se encargaba de emocionar a su pequeño, mientras que Tenten era quién debía velar por la seguridad de su pequeño, que era lo que Lee consideraba "seguro" era bastante cuestionable. Más cuando recibí los consejos de su sensei que aún después de su edad, sigue con la llama de su corazón como encendida como de joven, aunque constantemente le recordaba a su colega. Kakashi que sus días de juventud comenzó a marchar._

 _De este modo, no hay nada que le guste más a nadie: "Metal Lee más vale que te vayas de ese allí, no me importa el mar el entrenamiento de la ardilla salvaje, no vas a vivir en ese árbol ! O quizás ... ¡Nada de caminar de manos por la aldea sin desayuno!_

 _-Cielos-nuestra aludida suspiraba para salir de su fantasía sobre los futuros castigos mientras se giraba a su lado en su sillita para comer más, el niño no comía solo todavía, mientras ella terminaba de preparar el desayuno. A todo esto, ¿Dónde se había metido su marido ahora?_

 _-¡Buenos y maravillosos días! -allí estaba -¡La aldea esta refrescantemente esplendida! -decía el peludo y encontró Rock Lee mientras bajaba una pequeña bolsa de compra, un par de cosas que necesitaban para el desayuno._

 _-¿Qué te sucedió_ _ **esta vez,**_ _Lee? -Tenten tenía mucha experiencia con los múltiples rasguños, moretones, cortes no muy profundos de kunai, cortes profundos de kunai, hedor de bombas de humo, sellos explosivos, marcas de kusarigama, bo, bokken, jidanda, shuriken y many más ejemplares que han pasado por sus manos o por el cuerpo de su esposo._

 _Metal Lee se alegraba de verlo, su baba iba en aumento y más se reía al ver que su padre contaba con una ardilla justamente le había caído en la cabeza esa mañana y le había causado los rasguños. Aún cuando el pequeño no entendía una sola palabra, las dramatizaciones de su progenitor eran divertidas para bebé, era su actividad predilecta, eso y comer las hormigas del tío Shino, pero nadie podía saberlo, era su secreto de bebé._

 _Tenten agregaba mentalmente las marcas a su registro interno mientras limpiaba a su pequeño para que no se ahogara con él mismo._

 _-Me disculpo-Lee sonreía alegre mientras degustaba los alimentos- ¡Itadakimasu!_

 _La comida de los adultos se había disfrutado muy bien, puesto que Lee salía hacia Suna ese día, Naruto-sama le había encomendado un importante encargo para el sacrificio de la arena. - ¡Regresar en unos seis días queridaaa! -el hombre movía con la efusión su mano para despedirse a la vez que se encaminaba hacia la puerta principal de la aldea una vez que había besado a su mujer y su plebe. Arreglándose el ajustado atuendo verde, marcho._

 _Mientras tanto, un campo minado se prepara para la castaña en este momento, medio kilómetro de vida rosadita se enfrenta a ella. Metal Lee estaba genuinamente hambriento esa mañana ..._

 _No es un secreto que la castaña había sido conocida por su uso de armas excepcional, manejaba a la clase de otro juego ninja, había usado su episodio relleno sobre sus armas, había usado tesoros de otras naciones en combate y esta vez, se enfrentaba a un modelo único en su clase, las mamaderas._

 _Oh sí, ser madre era un arte totalmente diferente a la guerra. Ni sus sellos o armas invocadas para ayudar en ese momento. Aún recordaba la primera vez que le presentamos un succionador de leche, casi se desmayaba._

 _ **Escena retrospectiva**_

 _-Y así funciona, Tenten-san. -Shizune le explicaba cómo debía colocárselo sobre el seno para extraer la leche. Al ver la manguera sinceramente creyó que era una mascarilla contra bombas fétidas, cuando era inocente, aún no había cambiado el pañal a su pequeño._

 _-Tienen que estar bromeando-mientras miraba despectivamente el cabello, ya la vez su pecho que no logró sacar la leche suficiente, una gota de peso se posaba sobre ella. Oh Lee (definitivamente hablaría con su sujeto al llegar a casa, ni un niño más) había sido más fácil que darlo a luz y alimentarlo._

 _-Debes tener paciencia-Shizune sonreía aliviada de no ser Tenten, mientras que la castaña le clavaba kunais imaginarios._

 _Al salir del hospital se había encontrado con Sakura ella llevaba uno al igual que ella, la bolsa era idéntica, mientras que se arrugaba su cara, como sucede en el anime, ambas pactaron en el silencio de las miradas, nunca antes llamalo a nadie._

 _ **Fin del flash de vuelta**_

 _-Bien cariño, ir por tu mamadera-Había un mini-arsenal de ellas, muy variadas, con kunais verdes, de vaquitas o de la favorita de su pequeño, la que tenía el diseño de hormigas rojas._

 _-Ese Shino y sus regalos extraños-la mujer alimentaba a su pequeño mientras que disfrutaba de la lucha contra su madre para alimentarlo como Kami Mandaba._

 _Después de su tranquila alimentación el niño dormía como tronco. Lee se despedía tranquilamente del baile prometiendo llevar a cabo los saludos sin imaginarse que en ese momento, un millar de kunais perseguían a Shino Aburame por los campos de entrenamiento mientras que Metal Lee era ingresado al hospital de Konoha por ingerir demasiadas hormigas._

 _Ser padres era algo único, en especial ser padres ninja._

 _¡Y la generación apenas comenzaba!_

* * *

 _Investigue el uso del "succionador" y puedo decir, ¡Auch! Lo de las hormigas lo agregue porque sí Metal Lee era un bodoque, ¿Qué tanto iba a poder cazar?_

 _Aunque LeexTenten no es de mi preferencia, lo hice, y me divertí escribiéndolo. ¡Como siempre, gracias por leer! ¿Comentarios, sugerencias, pedidos? ¿Shurikenazos? Todo es aceptado: D_

 _Pd Shino está a salvo y bien._

 _ **Recordad que es fanfic por lo tanto, es mi puñetera imaginación. Disfrutad :3**_

 _ **CB**_


End file.
